Fighting For You
by Lacorra
Summary: Missing Scene from 02x01 Don't read if you don't want spoilers.. Just something I would have loved to see with the moms and Callie


**AN- I loved last nights episode but I kind of felt like there was easily a missing scene or two. So I decided to write what I would have loved to see. I am so excited for the new season! Spoilers.. Missing Scenes if you didn't watch 02x01 you may not want to read this! :) **

Stef new she was dangerously close of losing it all, but as Lena would call her mama Tiger side of her was out and ready to pounce. However right now she had to pounce respectfully.

She swallowed hard "Your honor I wouldn't have sat here all day if I didn't think this could wait a few more days. You and I both know that the system isn't always the greatest and some people end up taking care of vulnerable children for the wrong reasons. Usually a pay check. If you look at Callie's files she's been in several homes that have ended bad that have showed her to not trust people. To lead her to believe no one can is willing to bat for her best interest. She's been in homes that have taught her she has no value and she's disposable. When kids start believe this then they end up your court room on the wrong side of the law usually. My wife and I have been trying to prove to Callie since day that the world isn't so bad. There are good guys and there are people that will fight for you. We've tried to show her unconditional love. Prove to her that no matter what she does that we will love her and we will be there for her. That doesn't' change just because she's in another home we will continue to provide that love for her. She's not worthless and she's not disposable. She's beautiful smart and always put others a head of herself. Always. Please your honor we've made so much progress with her. However every second she's out of our home is all that work that she's been doing that we've been doing is slowly being undone. Your signature on one piece of paper could prove to this girl the system isn't all bad and there really are people in this world who want nothing but the best for her. Not wanting anything in return. Please before you go home to your family, let me bring this girl home to mine. Let me tuck her into bed. Let me prove to her she's worth fighting for. She matters."

The judge watched as Stef moved away from the door leaving the ball in his court. "I will sign an emergency extension of your license right now." He said turning back towards his office making sure she was following "Let me make this clear to you Mrs. Foster we will not be doing this again. You have thirty days to get your license renewed. This is a onetime thing. Do I make myself clear?"

Stef nodded "Yes, Your Honor. Thank you."

He cleared his throat and signed the documentation that needed to be signed and scanned his office "Now this second I am not a judge" He shook his head "I am a father, talking parent to parent. If I were you despite what the girl may say. I would do my best to track down her father and get him to allow you to adopt her. If you're willing to fight for her this hard go all the way. Make sure the rug cannot be pulled from under her again."

Stef nodded "Already on it."

He handed her the paper back "Feel free to call the social worker and go get her tonight" He said signing and another piece of paper that stated he was putting Callie back in their care for the next thirty days.

"IF you don't have your license renewed in 30 days I will not be helping you again" He shook his "Goodnight."

Stef clutched her documents in her hand scared if she moved wrong they'd be gone.

She nodded "You won't see us again, until we're standing in front of you while we are officially adopting our daughter" She then quickly headed out. She had to get a hold of Lena, and the social worker. She had a baby to bring home.

**The Fosters **

Stef crawled into bed and cleaned against her pillows closing her eyes slightly as Lena moved around the room. Getting ready for bed.

"Are the kids asleep?" Lena asked before crawling into bed.

Stef nodded "Most of them are, be expecting a visitor here in the next ten minutes though."

Lena looked over to Stef "Callie?"

Stef nodded "I am sure once Callie is sure that Mariana and Jude are sound asleep she'll come to our door with a made up excuse of something she needs."

Lena frowned "Are you sure?"

Stef nodded "Tonight, when I went to go get her. We found her in a home that was clean with what looked to be like a nice lady kind of a grandmother. However when we got there Callie was no where to be seen."

Lena's heart tightened in her chest a little "Oh?"

"Well the social worker was a little un nerved by this as it's early for a teenager to be in bed." Stef pushed her hands through her hair "She had locked in a bedroom. Lena what if there had been a fire last night? She could have died in that room."

"She didn't." Lena said grabbing Stef's hand "And tonight she's home in her bed."

"I feel like that was a mother fail on my end. I should have known our license was almost expired and that with the adoption on hold that we would have to renew for Callie."

Lena blew a curl out of her face "Yes, I know the feeling well. We've just had a lot going on. Tomorrow we start the process of renewal."

"When we opened that door." Stef said softly Callie was just sitting at the end of the bed just staring at the wall. This blank look on her face. She didn't really see me when I came in. She didn't hear me when I first talked to her. It wasn't until I had my hands on her face did she snap out and realize that I was standing right in front of her.

"Lena the look in her eyes about broke my heart. Pure shock. I don't think she fully believed we'd get her back." Stef shook her head "And she's been staying so strong for Jude and Mariana acting as if everything is fine. When she's hurting inside."

There was a small knock at the door as Stef looked to Lena. "See?"

"Come in sweets" She called.

Callie opened the door slightly not making eye contact. "I am.. I have.." She chewed her lip "I have a headache and I know that you have the ibuprofen in here." Fostering rule all medication had to be kept up and usually in a lock box. They had so many rules Stef was always surprised that some of the people who were Fosters Parents became foster parents. It's a lot of work. Thankfully getting a renewal wasn't as hard.

Lena studied the girl "You have a headache huh?" She asked remembering Stef said she might make up an excuse to just come see them. "You don't think it will go away once you're asleep?"

Callie shrugged looking at her feet.

"Come here sweetheart" Lena patted the bed "Please."

Callie nodded and joined Lena sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe this will help" Lena said softly pulling the girl into her arms rocking her slightly before kissing her temples twice before leaving her lips on her temples just holding her in her arms.

"Mama's hugs cure so much" Stef said crawling over to sit beside them. "I am sorry Cal, I am so sorry baby. I didn't mean to not pay attention to our license. With B and trying to figure out how to finalize your adoption and everything at work."

"It's okay" Callie looked up "It's not your fault."

Lena who at this point still had her lips to Callie's temple pulled away "It is our fault, we are the moms and we need to be on top of this. So please just accept our apology."

"I forgive you."

Stef rubbed Callie's back "Bet that was pretty scary being locked in a room, how come you didn't text me last night?"

"I didn't use my phone at all" Callie looked up "I wasn't in your home anymore, I wasn't sure…"

"Baby" Stef looked at her "That phone is yours. It's here for you. You can text me on it at any time."

"What good would it have done if I told you last night she had locked me in a room?" Callie asked "You couldn't prevent me from leaving, how would you be able to fix that? This was all out of your hands until you got the extension!"

"I would have sent the social worker over to check on you. That's not okay. There are laws about that" Stef argued

"I've been through worse."

Stef shook her head "You don't always have to be tough Callie. Especially not for my sake. You could have called last night and I would have talked to you until you fell asleep if that brought you any comfort at all. I sent you several texts last night reminding you how much I love you."

Callie bit her lip "I had my phone off. I didn't want you to pay for it incase…"

"In case we failed?" Stef nodded "Baby, you're my daughter. I am fighting for you. I am always going to fight for you."

Callie nodded as she wiped away a tear that started falling before pulling out of Lena's arms and wrapping her arms around Stef "I was so scared' She admitted.

"I just kept thinking about how I had actually tried to run away from you, or tried to live on my own. I am not ready to not be your kid anymore."

"You're always going to be our baby" Lena assured her as Stef held Callie tighter then she ever had.

"I love you Callie."

Callie looked up "I love you too mom" She looked at Lena "And you mama."

Lena closed her eyes "Best words ever."

"How's your head now?" Stef asked brushing some hair away from Callie's face.

"Better" She nodded "Mama's kisses did it."

Stef nodded "I thought so, can I come tuck you in. I love the idea of tucking you into your own bed tonight."

"Me too" Lena said standing as Callie nodded the three of them headed down the hall to the girls room and they quietly entered. Lena held back the blankets while Callie crawled in. She covered her up while Stef tucked the blankets under "Our Slug a Bug, snug as a bug in a rug" She whispered into Callie's ear and even in the dark she knew the girl had rolled her eyes but then let out a giggle.

"Night mom."

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you. I am glad you're home."

"Me too sweetheart" Lena said leaning over her and kissing her forehead "Sleep well honey."

"You too mama"

"Soon bug, it'll be official"

Callie rolled to her side and closed her eyes "I like that thought."

Stef couldn't resist the urge to kiss her one more time before she patted the bed "Sleep well my love" She then moved over to Mariana and re tucked her in and kissed her forehead "Sleep well Miss. Thing" She whispered into the dark "You're beautiful baby. Inside and out."

"Night mommy" Mariana whispered half asleep "Thanks for bring my sister home."

"You got it." She whispered before taking Lena's hand and leading her out quietly. "My babies are all in their beds. Suddenly I see that's what's really important."

Lena nodded "Agreed. Now let's put ourselves into bed before our babies have us on our toes in a few short hours."

Stef groaned "Vacation day."

"Never happens for moms."


End file.
